CHAOTIX
by Ben the Chameleon
Summary: When the Chaotix get a case involving a busted out inmate of the insane asylum, Espio gets the surprise of his life. Err…should make that his own death. And now, he's come back as a spirit to aid Vector and Charmy. Author's Note: I don't own Sonic in any way. All I own are Ben, Alice, and Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Espio's Killed

"Gotcha. We'll take over the case for ya." Vector said, holding the phone in one hand and writing what appeared to Charmy total gibberish. "Can you describe her?"

Vector continued to write on the notepad. "And you say she's insane?"

The other voice on the line responded quickly, but Vector got the gist of it. This girl was mentally insane in a way the asylum's doctors couldn't diagnose. "We'll try and find her." Vector responded, hanging the phone up.

"What's this about, Vector?" Espio the Chameleon asked him.

"We got a case that includes an insane psychopath, that's what. Come on, guys. Her doctor said he meet us at the asylum."

A little over half an hour later, the three detectives were meeting with the doctor of the insane girl. The doctor was a hazel colored fox with emerald eyes and a pair of glasses that bounced up and down every time he opened his mouth.

"What can you tell us about her, doc?" Vector asked.

"Let's see…She was either sociable or a loner, depending on if she ever had a touch of reality in her. In fact, she even tried to murder a couple of the other inmates with a butcher knife, but one of the security guards managed to catch her before she even swung once."

"Talk about intense."

"You're telling me. She was pretty much an avid drawer, although most of her drawings were of people dying one way or another."

"Would you happen to have one of those drawings?" Espio questioned.

The fox pondered Espio's request for a moment. "I'll have to see, but it'll have to be tomorrow. It's almost time we got everyone to bed."

Charmy yawned the moment the fox finished.

"I guess it's time we head back too." Vector said, taking note of Charmy's tiredness. "We'll talk to you later, 'kay doc?"

The fox nodded, adjusting his glasses, although it didn't seem to do any good. The glasses slid right back down to the original position as he led the Chaotix out.

Not anyone got the feeling they were being watched.

Later than night, as all three of the Chaotix were fast asleep, not one of them heard the door push itself silently open. Or pushed open by the same Mobian who was the one the doctor described.

She immediately made her way to Espio's room, being extremely careful not to wake the sleeping chameleon. She tiptoed her way over until she was about two inches away from Espio. Then, her hand made its way into her pocket, pulling out a revolver with a silencer on it. Taking careful aim at the chameleon's heart, she silently pulled the trigger.

Not a sound could be heard as the bullet made its way into its designated target. Blood sputtered on the sheets as Espio instantly awoke, reaching for one of his ninja stars in an attempt to ward off the intruder.

However, Espio was moving a little too slow that night as his killer made a shot through the center of his head, lodging itself in his brain, shutting off all its functions. She smiled a very creepy smile as Espio found out he could no longer support himself. His whole body just went limp as the chameleon died.

The intruder forced her way out the way she came in, already imagining the detective's surprise when they saw Espio's dead body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sent With a Mission

A bright light was all that Espio saw (or could see, for that matter.) as he left his physical body behind and started ascending upwards into heaven. A halo was above his head, and Espio was pretty sure he could feel wings on his back.

_I don't think Vector and Charmy are going to take this lightly. Neither will Ben, one of my friends. _Espio thought as he felt any energy leftover go away. He mentally sighed painfully.

Meanwhile, Vector the Crocodile had awaken in the Agency and as usual found his way into the kitchen and already expected Espio to be up and mediating. However, the kitchen was empty this time. Vector double-checked about five times just to be on the safe side.

Vector even checked every single room and didn't find him.

That is, until he went into Espio's room.

He saw Espio asleep in his bed, figuring he must have overslept. He gently walked over to where Espio lay and silently shook him to wake him up.

Getting no response, Vector turned him over, only to see someone had shot and killed Espio the Chameleon.

Not a sound could be heard from Vector as he held Espio's dead body close to him and went to go get Charmy.

"Huh? Whats it you want, Vector?" Charmy asked him sleepily, fumbling to find his box of Fruity Pebbles.

Vector grabbed Charmy and showed him Espio's dead body.

Charmy was silent for about five seconds and then he really started crying.

Espio, watching this all happen, started crying on the inside himself.

Then, Espio felt himself finally reach his destination. Heaven. He somehow knew what it is, although he hadn't been there before.

There he was met with a man who wore a pure white robe and had a really long white beard. "Who are you?" Espio asked.

The bearded man answered him with a shake of his beard, "I am the gatekeeper of heaven. Only if you were good in your past life will you be admitted farther than this."

"Does it count if I was…"

"Murdered?" the man finished.

"How did you know?"

"I know all and see all." He then motioned to a big book lying beside him. "What's your name?"

"Espio Chameleon, sir."

The bearded man started flipping through the book. He soon found the page he was looking for. He held the book close to him and started reading it silently and intentionally.

Espio, for some reason, started feeling pretty nervous. Here he was, waiting to see if he was going to enter.

The bearded man stopped and looked at the chameleon, sizing him up like an army drill sergeant. "It looks you're one requirement short from entering heaven." he said.

Espio frowned. "And what was it?"

"I know it may seem like a lot. But to 100% enter, you need to save your friends Vector, Charmy, and Ben, for they are the next to be killed by your killer."

Just as soon as he finished saying that, a loud train bell could be heard, followed by, "All aboard! The heavenly express, bound for the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, Earth, Mars, Venus, Kookamonga, and all points south."

"There's your chance to save them. It starts now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: This Isn't Going to be Easy

Meanwhile, back on Mobius, Vector was busy telling Ben about Espio's death. Charmy was nearby, still crying his guts out.

Ben put one hand to his chin and frowned thoughtfully. "Let me get this straight, Vec." he said. "My master has been killed by two expertly placed gunshot wounds."

Vector nodded. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I've got a few ideas." the orange chameleon said.

Vector looked at him quizzically. "You just happen to know of people who want Espio dead? What are you?"

Ben shrugged. "What do you expect from him being my master?"

"Touché."

"But anyway, there has been rumored amongst the Shinobi members that there used to be a…" Ben cut off as Charmy's crying had gotten too loud a volume.

Right outside, a young female could be seen right outside of the CDA's window. To any passerby, she appeared to merely be checking out the detectives as if she wanted them to solve a case for her. But the young female knew way better than that. She, in fact, was Espio's killer, taking a closer view at the three remaining members of the CDA.

"The bee looks like an easier target." she mumbled to herself. "The croc and that orange chameleon would be tougher to take out."

She then pulled up the zipper of her jacket and calmly walked down the stairs leading up to the CDA office; her brain already figuring out the details and everything.

She then smiled a very dark smile that almost turned off the light of a nearby street sign, but it managed to save itself just in time.

"And what you be on this train for, young chameleon?"

Espio looked out of the passing scenery to take a closer examination of the Mobian who had asked him that.

The Mobian was a steel gray hedgehog who looked like half his face was perhaps bio-mechanical. His right side had a few loose wires here and there so Espio summarized that was the part that was robotic of him.

"I'm on a mission." was all Espio replied.

The hedgehog then asked, "Oh ho. A mission aren't we? Why not tell old George here about it?" (I have no clue why I named him George.)

Espio remained silent.

George nodded like he understood the silence, although Espio could see that the bio-mechanical half of his face was searching for answers through him. It creeped Espio out a little bit.

"Man, this is going to be a tough assignment." Espio muttered to himself. "I have to save Charmy, Vector, and Ben from my killer when I don't even know what she looks like. Not even a slight clue to go on."

Espio then looked at the steel gray hedgehog, afraid he'd said too much that the hedgehog might have heard that, but on closer examination revealed that old George was fast asleep.

"Must be recharging time for him…"

"Oh, master of the Shinobi clan, please receive my Master's body in peace and goodwill…" Ben recited from memory as he stood close to Espio's dead body, eyes closed, and almost calming aura around him.

"He did not do anything wrong in his lifetime, but please give me the strength and durability to find and avenge his killer. It will be for the sake of all us."

The aura had started growing a greenish-blue color to symbolize the calm and peacefulness needed to make sure Espio's spirit found its rightful place.

"Master Espio, please have a safe voyage up to the Ultimate Master of the Shinobi." Ben concluded, opening his eyes. The aura switched from his body to Espio's dead body as it soon went in Espio's body.

Ben stood up and backed away a little slower than necessary, almost as if he needed some alone time. Truth be told, he did. Vector noticed that as he observed Ben walking past him without as much as a good-bye that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp. 4: Support

Many people say that water was supposed to make people feel at ease. However, it seemed to be working the opposite way for Ben. He was trying to hold back the tears he was feeling after seeing his one and only master he saw as a friend murdered.

"Why?" Ben asked, clenching his fists. "Why would somebody truly want to kill Master Espio? Even the few members of the Shinobi who…." he let his voice trail off as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to see a gold-ish yellow hedgehog with azure blue eyes that complimented the red, white, and blue dress she was wearing.

"You okay?" she asked, obvious concern in her voice.

Ben didn't answer her right then, but he asked, "And who are you?"

The hedgehog girl ran a hand through her fur. "Oh, whoops. Forgot to introduce myself, didn't I?" she chuckled slightly, as if that was a habit she had her entire life. "The name's Alice. Pleased to meet you, chameleon-guy-who's-name-I-don't-know." (Alice is a FC I'm currently working on along with another one I haven't thought a name for yet.)

"Alice, is it?" Ben asked, feeling like he could get used to her. She didn't strike him as being obnoxious or anything like that.

She nodded. "That's me. Alice Reisin the Hedgehog. And I don't think you ever told me your name."

Ben let out a quick sigh. "Ben. Ben the Chameleon."

Alice seemed to suddenly remember something. "Ben Chameleon….Weren't you that chameleon guy's apprentice or something of that nature?"

He let out another sigh that seemed to last about half-a-minute before answering. "Yes, I was. And his name was Master Espio. At least, that's….what he…..told me to call him."

"I heard the news. Practically every news caster people are delving into this story, all trying to see who can stretch the truth of this beyond its limitations." Alice responded, flipping one loose strand of fur out of her eyes. She then returned to putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'll try this again. Are you okay?"

"Technically, yes and no." Ben answered. He then took another look at Alice, only to see she had her free hand rooting around in this backpack-looking thing she was carrying.

"Now, where is it?" the chameleon heard Alice mumble to herself as a few loose papers were being shuffled around. "I know I had it when I left home this morning."

"Had what?" Ben asked.

Alice didn't reply to that. "Come on, Alice. You can't go suddenly losing the most important Shinobi historical document your granddad gave you."

The only word Ben managed to catch out of that was Shinobi. He then tried to take a closer look at what Alice had in that thing.

"Where is it? I put it in there this morning. It can't have suddenly gained two legs and walked off on its own."

"What ya lookin' for?" Ben asked.

Alice looked up from her search. "A document."

"What kind?"

"Something historical. I'm sorry, but I can't divulge more information about it at the present time." She then went back to the backpack-like object. "Don't tell me it got stolen when I wasn't paying attention. That's just…bleh." Alice said, unable to think of anything to say for the last part.

"Good luck trying to find that paper, Alice." Espio's killer said coldly as she watched the orange chameleon and the gold-ish yellow hedgehog.

"You'll never be able to find it again. You know why? I'm about to destroy it once and for all. When it's destroyed beyond recognition, maybe I'll send it back."

She then took a stick of gum out from her pocket and started chewing on it.

"Or maybe I'll send back just one or two pieces that don't have writing on them just to make it trickier." she mumbled as she took a look at the watch she had on for the day. "Oh…whoops, I'm running late. Say your last prayers, Charmy. Because it's your turn to feel what that pitiful chameleon excuse for a ninja went through."


	5. Chapter 5

Chp. 5: Sunset

Roughly about 10 hours after having met Alice, Ben begrudgingly made his way back to the CDA, only to find Vector trying to calm down a very hyperactive Charmy. He had to resist the urge to face palm.

"Whee, Vector! You can't catch me!" the bee exclaimed, buzzing around the room at what Ben took to be at least supersonic speed. He even made playful (well, at least as playful as Charmy can manage *shot*) gestures to the croc.

"Grrr…." Vector growled. "Like I said fifty times before, it's time for bed, Charmy!"

That didn't seem to have any effect on the bee.

Ben had to smile. _Typical evening here at the CDA. _he thought. _I wish Espio was here to see this._

The smile disappeared from the chameleon's face. True, Espio's death was heavily affecting him. He took a quick glance out the window at the orange, yellow, and red rays of light that were currently beaming from the sun as it sank its way from the horizon.

_Just like old times. _he thought, recalling the many, many times he and Espio had spent out there practicing ninja moves and techniques, night after night, sometimes into the next morning.

He made his way out the side door of the agency and just sat down at a point to where all three colors acted as a pathway for remembrance.

He had lost count of the many times he had seen the sun behave like this, to where it looked like it was gracing the chameleon in its presence.

He then got ready to practice his ninja moves. _Might as well keep the tradition going._

It just so happened that a fading purple chameleon with golden eyes happened to pass by at the exact moment that Ben had gone out the side door. He stood there in silence, remembering the times that he was the master and the orange chameleon was his student, all the nights that had been spent perfecting as many ninja moves as possible, some being easier to learn than others.

The purple chameleon bit back a sigh. "Might as well reveal myself to him."

The fading became more of a flickering effect as it managed to form the shape of Espio the Chameleon. He then strided (or whatever they call it when a ghost moves.) "Hey, Ben, remember me?"

The orange chameleon was currently practicing a very simple technique when the saying of, "Hey, Ben, remember me?" nearly toppled him over. He dropped the position he was in, and started looking around confused. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Oh, come on, you don't remember me?"

Ben thought he had to be going insane. A quick glance at some other Mobians proved that no one else had heard the voice. "That could be anybody." he responded cooly.

Suddenly, a very thin white mist summoned in front of him, revealing the very ghost-like shape of none other than Espio. "I see I trained you well."

"M-m-master Espio?" Ben asked, in total disbelief.

"It is I." Espio responded.

"This can't be real. Ghosts can't exist." Ben muttered to himself.

Yet, there was physical proof that the chameleon could see right in front of him. The ghost of Espio the Chameleon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp. 6: Putting Together the Pieces, Part One

"I see you've been doing all the things I taught you." Espio commented.

"I know." Ben replied. "But how is it I'm able to see you? Wouldn't Vector and Charmy notice?"

Espio gave a half shrug, to symbolize he didn't know.

Ben sighed. "So what are you here for?"

"I've been told to help you three find my killer. The gatekeeper of heaven said that you three would be her next targets."

"Well, that's lovely."

"True."

After finally wrestling Charmy to bed, Vector finally had the time to relax for the night before he slept.

He ever so ever just happened to take a look outside the side window of the agency, when he nearly toppled out of his chair.

He couldn't recognize it at the moment, but he thought he saw Espio's ghost.

"T-t-that can't be possible. After Espio's funeral…." Vector commented, not being able to find the right words to say.

"…And you're supposed to save us…how?" Ben asked.

Espio again shrugged.

Ben decided to try a new tactic. "So who killed you?"

Espio put a fist to the bottom of his chin. He appeared to be lost in thought for a few minutes before replying. "As best as I could gather, she happened to be a female chameleon, roughly around 18-23."

"…Shinobi?"

"Exactly."

"…Then that really clinches the truth. I need to get to Vector and Charmy with this information."

"Agreed."

Just then, a young female could be spotted for some quick seconds dashing and darting in between spotlights and darkness. She knew that Charmy was scheduled next to die. It pretty much was the only thing on her agenda for tonight.

She smiled as she pulled out a gun from her pocket (Not the one that she used to kill Espio.) and loaded a couple of bullets into it and adjusting the silencer to where even she couldn't even hear a sound from it.

"Charmy's death in 3 minutes." she told herself. Like she needed reminding. She somehow could remember everything that involved killing, after getting kicked out of the Shinobi clan for accidentally (more on purpose) murdering one of the fellow chameleons. Constant Vigil kept some strict rules in the Shinobi clan and expelled her from the clan for the rest of her life.

Her hatred against the Shinobi clan from her expulsion had developed into destroying the actual clan from the history books for all eternity.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp. 7: Putting Together the Pieces, Part Two

_Well…this is just one big mess. _Ben thought to himself as he got ready for bed. _I didn't even know she was still around anymore. Constant Vigil expelled her for a murder 10 years ago and the last I heard her name was when Constant Vigil let slip that she was dead._

_So what's she doing here?_

The chameleon in question slipped in silently as she did before, already finding the way to Charmy's room. She opened the door very slowly, as if not to wake the sleeping bee.

However, against what she wanted, the door ended up making a small creaking noise. She stopped very quickly, hoping she didn't wake up Charmy.

If Charmy made any attempt to notice it, he didn't do anything. Well except adjust his position underneath the covers.

The chameleon breathed an inaudible sigh of relief as she stealthy let herself in Charmy's room, aiming the gun within a couple of seconds.

She then stopped as she heard someone advancing on her.

"Call it curiosity," Ben muttered to himself as he closed the door to Vector's room, not finding her in there.

"I just can't sleep tonight. After what Espio said earlier, the Chaotix and I'd better keep up our guard at all times."

That was when he noticed a female chameleon enter Charmy's room.

"That has to be her." he said, trying his best not to alert her as he crept after her. Apparently, it didn't work as he saw the chameleon turn around and notice him.

_What is he doing here? He should've been dead 10 years ago. _Espio's killer thought to herself. _Unless Constant Vigil somehow helped him. That pathetic soul. It's time that I finally finished what I started that decade ago._ Here, she leveled the gun until it was about level with Ben's eyes.

"Say your final prayers, Ben the Chameleon." she growled menacingly as quiet as she could do without waking Charmy.

She then pulled the trigger as hard as she could, only to find that she apparently missed.

As soon as she let go of the trigger, she could feel him trying to wretch the gun from her grasp. She flung her arm as hard as she could, sending the orange chameleon flying, landing right before he hit the wall.

"What are you doing, Rose?" he asked, wincing a little from the throw.

_That's going to hurt tomorrow morning. _Ben thought as he got up from her throw.

"What are you doing, Rose?" he asked, recognizing the chameleon. (Author's Note: Not the same as Amy. Want to go ahead and clarify that here.)

"Shut up, Ben." she growled darkly, causing Ben to back up slightly. "You should have been dead a long time ago. Why are you not?" Rose leveled the gun back in front of him. "And I don't want any lies, any deviations from the truth, you die in a split-second."

_Wait a minute…She shot me that long ago and left me to die? _Ben thought. To Rose he said, "If I remember correctly, Constant Vigil ended up healing me."

Rose grunted at the mention of that. "She shouldn't have. It was destined for you to die that decade ago."

"By you?"

Rose gritted her teeth. "Figure it out by yourself." she said, coming closer to have a better and deadlier aim with the gun. "Any wrong answers and I won't hesitate to shoot."

"That had to be you. You were my partner during that one mission. Espio and Constant Vigil were our guardians to make sure we carried that mission out safely. It was when we split up that you tried to shooting me."

Rose giggled like an insane school girl. "How correct you are."

"Then why are you murdering us?"

"Now, now you should know." she moved the gun closer to his heart. "After all, I told you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chp. 8: Rose Means Business

"Are we clear on this training exercise?" the leader of the Shinibi clan, Constant Vigil, asked the two chameleons who were going to do the exercise.

"Of course." a pink chameleon with red eyes, no older than the age of 7, responded matter-of-factly. "Just get the information from the enemy and return it here."

"That's right, Rose." Constant Vigil responded. She then turned to the orange chameleon, who was only 6 years old. "And Ben will do..."

There was only a small frame of silence before "...What?" echoed throughout. The orange chameleon was busy not paying attention, instead he was more focused on whatever else he could find at the moment. Which in this case was an old, unusable shruiken star.

"Have you been paying any attention, Ben?" Rose responded, crossing her arms over her chest. "This exam determines if we stay in the Shinobi. And you don't seem to want to stay in it, do you?"

The 6-year-old chameleon replied with, "Of course I do."

Rose sighed. Getting through this chameleon that apparently had the attention span of Charmy was a battle within itself on every single thing. And sometimes, everyone lost trying to get Ben to focus. That's one of the reasons Rose had been partnered with him, to try to knock some sense into his brain.

The other side of the field was dark, so dark that Rose couldn't even see her own scale color if she held it in front of her face. "Now, the info should be right through here..." she muttered to herself, before an ominous metal clanking sound hit her ears. She quickly turned invisible, expecting to see an enemy soldier approaching.

And then there was it again that metal clanking.

She turned in the direction of the sound, kunai pulled out and ready to attack before she even realized what it is.

Ben playing with the same ninja star he apparently had taken with him all the way from the briefing room.

Sighing, the pink chameleon quickly took the ninja star out of Ben's grasp and put it in her pocket. "Can you focus, Ben?" Rose growled through clenched teeth. "We're supposed to not make noise here!"

The 6-year-old chameleon frowned. "That was mine! Give it back!"

"After we're done." And with that Rose unlocked the door, Ben following closely behind, anxious to get his ninja star back.

There it was, the info they needed, easily within reach if one of the two stood on the other's shoulders and stood up.

That was exactly what Rose was thinking. She turned to inform Ben of her idea, only to find the orange chameleon had disappeared once again.

She quickly found him, this time playing with a couple of CD's someone had left behind. Ben was mainly tossing them around, catching them every once in a while.

The pink chameleon had to swallow her anger as she grabbed Ben's arm and dragged him back to where the info was, letting the CD's just drop to the floor, silently however.

"I will not take failure on this mission, Ben." Rose growled, her voice suddenly a lot darker than the orange chameleon remembered it to be. "If we don't come back with it, I am not losing because of the stupid errors you've done so far.

Ben flashed a goofy smile. "It's what I do best."

It was all Rose could do not to grab her gun and shoot him.

After getting the data, Rose ran back to the Shinobi base, pausing once again to check on Ben. The 6-year-old chameleon was already giving her a major headache. 'If I catch him playing with one more object, I'll shoot him to death' Rose thought, her finger already on the trigger of the gun. She turned to give Ben his ninja star back, only to discover that Ben was indeed playing with another object, a rusty sword.

Something snapped in Rose's mind as she pulled out her gun and approached Ben. "What are we doing here?" She asked, her voice really creeplily cheerful.

"Just having fun." Ben replied.

"Oh, just having fun?"

"Yep." Ben replied proudly.

"Then how's this for fun?" Rose asked, shooting Ben, laughing like an insane person the entire time. "One by one, the entire Shinobi will be wiped out."


End file.
